The invention relates to an arrangement for operating a friction clutch of a motor vehicle, in particular of a truck.
To automate the clutch engaging and disengaging process when starting up or changing the gear speeds of a motor vehicle, it is known, for example from DE-A-33 21 578 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,034) to have the friction clutch thereof driven by a servo actuator which, in turn, is controlled via an electric motor, operating the servo control valve of the actuator, by an electronic controller as a function of operation parameters of the internal combustion engine or of the motor vehicle. A conventional clutch pedal acting mechanically on the disengager of the clutch is dispensed with in automatic friction clutches of this type. Emergency operation of the clutch in the event of a defect in the electric motor driving the clutch or in the electronic controller is not therefore possible.